lastlevelfandomcom-20200215-history
Sega Genesis
The Sega Genesis, known as the Sega Mega Drive in Europe, Australia and other PAL regions, is a video game console released by Sega in 1988. Sega was unable to secure legal rights to the Mega Drive name in North America, and due to this, the name Genesis was given to the Mega Drive. The Sega Genesis was the first of its generation to achieve notable market share in Europe and North America. The Genesis was Sega's most successful console, selling around 40.9 million units worldwide. In addition, the Genesis and its games continue to be popular among fans, collectors, retro gamers, and emulation enthusiasts. Another detail related toward the Genesis was that NetherRealm Studios's Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat faced controversy regarding its graphic content caused Sega to initiate the Videogame Rating Council, the world's first content rating system for video games. Technical specifications * Processor: Motorola 68000 16/32-bit processor @ 7.67 MHz (MC68HC000, CMOS version) * Co-processor: Zilog Z80 8-bit @ 3.58 MHz * Video display processor: Yamaha YM7101, derivative of the VDP from the Sega Master System * Memory: 64K work RAM (68000), 64K video RAM, 8K work RAM (Z80); Later hardware had an internal 1Kx16 ROM for the license display screen. * Display palette: 512 colors (3:3:3 RGB) * Onscreen colors: 64 (normal) or 183 (shadow/highlight mode) * Maximum onscreen sprites: 80 (320-pixel wide display) or 64 (256-pixel wide display) * Resolution: 256×224, 256×448, 320×224, 320×448, (PAL and NTSC); 256×240, 256×480, 320×240, 320×480 (PAL only), 256×192 (SMS games only) * Sound: Yamaha YM2612 5 channel FM and 1 channel FM/PCM, Texas Instruments SN76489 4 channel PSG (Programmable Sound Generator) Technical specifications of the Sega CD * CPU: is a 12.5-MHz 16-bit Motorola 68000 processor; clock rate of 7.67 MHz (NTSC) / 7.61 MHz * Graphics Processor: Custom ASIC * Number of simultaneous colors on screen: 64 out of 512 * Display resolution: 320 × 224 pixels and 256 × 224, video size from ¼ to full screen; Cinepak video compression scheme, implemented in software; Scaling and rotation effects * RAM: 512 kbyte (upgrade from the Mega Drive's 64 kbyte); 256 kbyte (Linking the Mega-CD CPU with Mega Drive's CPU) * PCM samples: 512 kbit * CD-ROM data cache: 128 kbit; 64 kbit Internal Backup RAM (for storing saved games, scores, etc. for CD games) * Storage: 500 MB CD-ROM discs (equivalent to 62 minutes of audio data); CD-ROM drive transfer rate: 150 kB/s (1x) * BIOS: 1 MBit; Used for games, CD player, CD+G and karaoke; 800 ms; Stereo PCM; Up to 12 MHz * Sound: channels, 8; 32 kHz (44.1 kHz for CD-DA); 8 bits; 16 bit DAC; 8x internal over-sampling digital filter; 20 Hz – 20 kHz; > 90.0 dB @ 1K; > 90.0 dB * Output: RCA stereo Pin Jack x2 (L/R) / SCART cable * Dimensions: 301 mm × 212.5 mm × 112.5 mm * Weight: 1.4 kg Sega CD The Sega CD, named Sega Mega-CD (メガCD Mega Shī Dī) in other regions, is a video game console accessory released by the Sega Corporation in Japan on December 12, 1991; April 19, 1993 in other regions. The system was made as an accessory to the Sega Genesis, that gave the Genesis a CD-ROM drive. In addition to having a new, larger library of games, the Sega CD can also play audio CDs and CD+G discs. Approximately 6 million Sega CD accessories were sold worldwide. The initial version of the Sega CD sits underneath the Genesis console and loads CDs via a motorized tray. A second version of the Sega CD was made and released in North America; this version featured a CD-ROM rive in the right of the Genesis. Few official accessories were made for use with the Sega CD. A CD Backup RAM Cart was developed by Sega to add expanded save files to the system. In addition, "The Justifier," a light gun accessory, was released in a bundle with Lethal Enforcers. Several unofficial accessories were developed and released much later. References Category:Consoles developed by Sega Category:Consoles released in 1988 Category:Home consoles